


DVD Extras: A Commentary on Wet Sand by RHCP

by ursa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, College Years, Commentary, Definitely AU, Fuck Canon, Getting Together, M/M, Not!Fic, Probably crap, Run On Sentences, Summer, The Purple Blanket, Vacation, and skin, cheese and touching, in the beach, just went away, no one died, probably AU, sand, so much cheese, so much sand, there is touching, wet sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursa/pseuds/ursa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>My love affair with everywhere</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Was innocent why do you care</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Someone start the car time to go</i>
</p><p>  <i>You're the best I know.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <sub>Wherein Stiles commentates how he and Derek got together using a song about existentialism as a cover up.</sub><br/><sub>Note: This isn't what you're actually expecting.</sub></p>
            </blockquote>





	DVD Extras: A Commentary on Wet Sand by RHCP

So they’re at the beach right? California summer, warm sand and high hot winds…

Everything's all orange and potent yellow, Stiles' garish purple blanket (that he nicked from Lydia during one of their sleepless study sessions) the only thing keeping his skin sand-free.

Every one's out in the water, making the most out of the dying sunlight and there's fucking Derek in borrowed _so-tight-so-very-tight_ board shorts and _skin, skin, skin_ nakedness standing, staring serenely at the ocean a quarter of his face washed orange and _wow what was Scott thinking letting Derek borrow those shorts why_ \- what were they thinking bringing Derek here like this, all soft and worn edges, _and he looks like something happy. This is stressful._

Instead of winding down he feels like a goddamn clock bomb going tick-tick-tick at Derek's every movement.

Thinking college, thinking out of sight out of mind is better left back in the dorm room; when only moments in months pass in between where he doesn't even try and make sense of how he looks at Derek during that one time in the mall in the middle of Black Friday; during that time with Scott's First Real Christmas tree; and, especially during that time two weeks ago when Derek carried Lydia's and his stuff into the Toyota before driving them back to Beacon Hills.

But the whole Derek Hale Experience is flashing like a neon sign in front of him and god damn it- _when did he get in the water is that sweat Jesus Christ that's sweat and saltwater._

Stiles just puffs out a resigned breath, squinting at another point in the ocean, trying to come up with a way to blind himself so he wouldn’t have to look at Derek; who’s currently moving towards him looking a bit dazed and warm, _so fucking warm._

The sand is soft and it only takes Derek’s plopping beside him for some of it to get on top of the sheet and Stiles snorts, nose scrunching at the grains now currently adorning his hairy legs, _it’s fucking annoying that’s what sand is._

And Derek doesn’t even look apologetic _fucking jerk._

But he does look dazed though, eyes a bit glassy and three day old beard looking a little scraggly and _yeah, goodbye ocean I’m looking at a different multicolored abyss now hello._

It’s just a side-eyed glance but it’s enough and Stiles’ getting tunnel vision in this point in time and Derek mumbles _what_ and it just snaps Stiles out of it and it’s suddenly funny and he just starts giggling and yep it was a _good day, a nice day_ , fit for the boneless and the sluggish and it’s maybe why.

And Derek just keeps asking because Stiles is borderline hysterical now, face red and splotchy and there’s Derek’s hand on his arm and it’s a light grip, and Stiles quiets swallowing the next batch of laughter and he feels a little prickling between his eyebrows and Derek lets go and it’s quiet again.

He feels like an asshole doing this, this isn’t the first time this happened, this isn’t the first time Derek came up to him, silent and just being there, eyeing him as if there’s something to wait for in between one beat and the next. It’s not the first time either, this fumbling attempt where Stiles tries to say something but another thing comes out or nothing at all and there’s just this.

Really, heavy silence bordering on awkward but Derek’s just relaxed beside him and he keeps repeating it in his head how much of a bad idea it is to pursue something that will definitely fall through.

The whole if there’s a will there’s a way thing is too positive for his taste and Derek looks like he’s pretty much settled at the whole idle game anyway.

The physical part is easy to shrug off once Derek puts on some clothes and Stiles gets on that plane back to the east coast.

And maybe it’s the heat and the lack of drinkable anything-

or maybe because everyone’s too busy chicken fighting and making a lot of noise in the water-

maybe Derek finally snapped-

or maybe a million other things but that’s exactly what’s happening; Derek huffing and wiping a hand down his face before mumbling again, something about _Jesus_ and _Stiles_ and _I miss you_ before gripping Stiles’ shoulder this time around, forcing them to face each other and even if Derek’s not looking, even if Derek’s looking like he just swallowed an entire lemon, lips tight and legs crossed, looking so much like a teenager it freaks Stiles out.

His hand is still on his shoulder and Stiles is dead quiet right now, a ball of pure self-restraint lodged between his ribs, and Derek’s biting his lip eyes fixated somewhere between his wrist and the joint of Stiles’ shoulder, words coming in slow and hesitant pouring like falling marbles in Stiles’ and Lydia’s linoleum kitchen tiles and it’s so loud the wind’s an excuse.

And Stiles can only choke on _okay_ before Derek turns his gaze straight at Stiles and it’s so fucking cheesy it’s giving stiles a preternatural heart attack because Derek’s coming closer, he’s actually making a move and Derek’s hand is really, really hot-

but it’s nothing compared to his tongue when Stiles opens up for him and the sun is so fucking bright even when it’s supposed to be setting right now-

that’s actually a very bad metaphor because Stiles can’t see shit right now he’s got his eyes closed and he’s humming because that’s Derek’s three day beard rubbing at his own futile attempt at a beard and it’s ticklish and wonderful because Derek’s lips are soft and salty and it really goes well with the sweet taste of ice cream he finished just half an hour ago.

In one moment and the next, he’s got both of Derek’s hands on his thighs and his own hands are on Derek’s, gripping uselessly at the skin-tight board shorts and Derek has the audacity to chuckle against his cheek when he couldn’t make a grab at a single fold of the shorts and he lets out _fuck_ before going for the loose knot of the shorts.

Derek’s forehead is still damp when it hits his shoulder, Stiles’ hands struggling to get inside the unexposed skin inside the shorts.

(If he’s feeling mindful, Derek’s pretty mum about it, choosing instead to rub beard burn on his neck and purr like a fucking cat, sounding so happy)

That’s it, it’s a freaking affection erection between them now and maybe Stiles should straddle Derek but dude’s got monopoly on just rubbing his face all over Stiles’ own, maybe a pass over the collarbones, lips chasing away the sunblock taste, maybe a nip at the jugular and Stiles can only make choking noises.

Stiles gets his hands in, he doesn’t know how he does it but he’s got Derek’s dick in his hand and he really needs to remember to focus on Derek’s words instead of his voice next time because they’re on a garish purple blanket in the middle of the beach with their friends splashing at each other just meters away-

There’s a sharp inhale and a face not even an inch away from his- Stiles is grinning, Derek is too and there’s an adorable spread of red on his face, a little touch of I-dare-you eyes going on between them because yes, that’s Derek’s hand inside Stiles’ looser shorts.

(Stiles is on a fucking cloud nine, a bit manic, a bit overdosed on sheer shocky glee)

Being hard has never been more enthusiastic as this, especially with Derek’s thumb pressing circles around the head of his dick and Stiles knows he’s getting gunk all over the inside of his shorts right now-

a little squeeze for revenge gets Derek’s eyes widening and mouth grinning wolfishly before mouthing an _oh._

(Fuck the public, they’re doing this here. It’s been a long time coming and they need to come right now)

An upstroke gets Stiles jerking towards Derek, face mushing onto Derek’s cheek and Derek’s free hand grabs him closer, their legs tangling messily between them and the wind picks up and Stiles giggles when Derek’s grip on his side gets a little tight and loose in alternation for every movement he makes on Derek’s dick-

they don’t get far before they start hearing catcalls from the distance and _wow that should be a boner killer_ but Stiles’ hand is just jerking it in tune with Derek’s and _yea_ that’s Derek huffing little puffs of laughter because Stiles is just as hard as he is.

They don’t come because Scott comes bounding at them, spraying sand everywhere and that gets Stiles riled up and ends up pulling too hard, ripping Derek’s borrowed board shorts and they just keep laughing and laughing and they can hear Isaac coming in too screaming _I knew it you fuckers have no shame-_

Even Lydia’s laughing at them, words like _pathetic_ not even stuttering out of her lips because she’s doubled over, Allison’s hand over her shoulders as they laugh together.

The sun is a sliver in the distance and Stiles is still giggling, settled on Derek’s torso, Scott, Isaac, Allison, and Lydia not too far away from them still crooning teasing words at them but Derek’s smiling, his hand clasped tight around Derek’s arm-

_It’s a damn good day._

**Author's Note:**

> "I thought about it and I brought it out  
> I'm motivated by the lack of doubt  
> I'm consecrated but I'm not devout  
> The mother, the father, the daughter oh
> 
>  _You don't form in the wet sand_  
>  You don't form at all  
> You don't form in the wet sand  
> I do, yeah" ([x](www.youtube.com/watch?v=-66h7hHWx8Q))
> 
> have i told you i love this song?  
> probably not since we don't know each other, eh?  
> thanks mr. kiedis.


End file.
